


The Lift You Needed

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sith Qui-Gon Jinn, basically Qui-Gon is a therapist for Obi-Wan, fluff? I think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Qui-Gon is Obi-Wan's fill in therapist but not for much longer. He's been here for Obi-Wan for a while though, and it's very much appreciated.





	The Lift You Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a photo and text on tumblr that inspired me. I read this as Therapist Sith, Qui-Gon Jinn. https://opinkelephant.tumblr.com/post/185533846300

Qui-Gon listened quietly as Obi-Wan talked himself out of words, hands either moving wildly to accompany his words, or they were kneading at the plush fabric pillow he had grabbed and put on his lap as soon as he sat down on the large, broken in, brown leather couch. 

As his client spoke Qui-Gon wrote as much as he could shorthand, using his own coded words so he could get as much as he could into his notes. His deep orange-gold eyes were behind his glasses, occasionally tipping his head forward so he could peer over the black square frames at the redhead. Even if they were deemed to be on opposing sides Qui-Gon preferred his profession and kept it as respected as any other in the field. Of which let him have clients of all types, the Jedi coded man in front of him being one. 

"And how do you feel about that, the fact that Cody is starting to deviate attention away from you and onto someone else?" the deep brogue filled the room with comfort as always, settling Obi-Wan's nervous hands. "Is it upsetting for the reason that you think that he's moving his friendship to someone else?" 

"No! It's the idea that I'm being left behind again, he's got so many friends already! Another is great-."

"But?"

"I feel like he's being less affectionate."

Qui-Gon pulled his glasses off slowly, blinking a few times to clear his sight, setting his pen down in the folding crease of his note folder. "Is it Cody that is pulling away? Is he being less affectionate? Or are you pulling yourself away? Giving yourself space, or what you think is necessary space so he can, as you put it, 'move on?'" Qui-Gon looked at the man and saw the Jedi’s lips slightly parted, breathing through his mouth, looking down at his fingers buried into the plush pillow to keep himself grounded. 

"Knowing you and your history Obi-Wan, you have trends of giving a wide berth for the friends you have when they meet new people. You pull away when you feel that you are no longer useful as they have someone new to play with.” Qui-Gon tilted his head a little, catching Obi-Wan’s eyes and seeing the murky green-blue ocean depths they were today, “You are not a plaything however. You are not being tossed aside because Cody has a new friend; but he does, as all extroverts do, have an excitement towards a new friend who hasn't heard his jokes. But it isn't you being discarded if that makes sense. You are seeing how Cody reacts to new people, I’m sure he was the same with you."

"He was." Obi-Wan smiled a little. "Still tells his lame jokes though." 

Qui-Gon hummed. "And he does it to get a laugh from you." Qui-Gon looked at the clock on the wall, "We don't have much time left to go deeper today. I was hoping time didn't fly by this fast. However I'm glad we got to this point. One we can get into next week." Qui-Gon folded his glasses and hooked one arm into his button down, letting them hang like a necklace almost. "I do have you here for next week professionally. Same time. But I was hoping, that as your friend, we could get dinner and go to the cinema later this week? Your sessions are coming to a close with me and I'd hate to lose your company." 

Obi-Wan got up from the couch, unlocking his legs from his criss cross position on the cushions and moving to slip his loafers on. "I'd like that. A lot actually." 

"I thought so. I will transfer your file back to doctor Tahl then, she's back from leave in a couple weeks but it has been nice to be your support in the interim." Qui-Gon smiled, ready to give Obi-Wan a goodbye and a hug at his office door. 

The smile he got from Obi-Wan was bright if a little tear stained from their session. Feeling the weight of the shorter man hit his chest in a fierce hug. Qui-Gon engulfed Obi-wan, suit jacket straining a little around his shoulders but if he ripped a seam he didn't care, Obi-Wan was hugging him tightly like the first couple weeks they had their sessions together. Starved for touch and affection like his file said. But this was more of an affectionate and intimate touch, feeling a hand rubbing at his back through the two layers he wore. 

And Obi-Wan, in his long beige coat and his few layers of undershirt, long sleeve and cardigan, felt at home being towered over and hidden if only for the moment from the world. Qui-Gon rocked them a little in place, giving them a few moments of peace before Qui-Gon needed to get ready for his next client.  

"I need to go love. I will text you all my available evenings so we can meet up." 

"It's a- a date?" 

"If you would like it to be then yes, a first date." 


End file.
